Conventionally, there has been a low-frequency device that performs a treatment such as relieving shoulder stiffness of a user due to a pad that includes a conductive layer being attached to the body of the user and a low-frequency pulse current being supplied to the body (see Patent Document 1).
With the low-frequency treatment device disclosed in Patent Document 1, a main body portion (“upper-half portion” in Patent Document 1) is attached to a holder (“lower-half portion” in Patent Document 1) with a pad (“electrode pad” in Patent Document 1) interposed therebetween. The holder and the main body portion are attached to each other by fitting protrusions on the holder into recessed portions formed on the main body portion. Attachment and removal of the two is performed by moving the main body portion in the vertical direction with respect to the holder.
Also, due to a terminal provided on the holder being electrically connected to the main body portion and the pad, current is applied from the main body portion to the pad via the holder.
However, in the attachment structure of the holder and the main body portion disclosed in Patent Document 1, the fitting is released if the user moves his or her body during use, or the like. Upon doing so, current is no longer applied to the pad, and therefore the treatment is interrupted. In this case, the user needs to re-attach the main body portion to the holder.
In this manner, the low-frequency treatment device according to Patent Document 1 has had room for improvement in that application of current to the pad becomes unstable in some cases.